Don't leave
by Scarlet the hedgehog
Summary: This is a short story with more to come about my olf friend- Jade who is Emily-Leot and other characters from sonic! ! ENJOY !
1. Chapter 1

Don't Leave

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic characters and Emily belongs to Emily Blue Paw. However, Scarlet belongs to me!

Chapter 1

It was a sunny morning at the South Island and Sonic had just left to go on a mission which involved saving Emily the Cheetah. She had poisonous thorns stuck in her left paw. She was lying on the pavement and crying. Shadow was on his way over as he wanted to be the one to save the day.

As Sonic got there, Shadow was sitting on the curb and calling out for help. No one had come though, as he had a very sore throat. Sonic rolled Emily over and put a plastic bag around the paw. There were no plasters so he had to use that instead. Emily was clearly in pain and because of the thorn, Scarlet the hedgehog came with a boat.

Everyone boarded the boat quickly as there was a storm that was about to come. Sonic drove it, but needed a bit of help from Scarlet, yes a girl who was much younger then him, but much smarter!

They got to Coco Island where Tails lived and he wasn't too happy to see them. He was in the middle of kissing Cream, his girlfriend! He had to stop and see what the commotion was all about. Cream left as she is really impatient and told Tails that he should think about where their relationship was going. Tails had other things on his mind though, like 

saving his best friend, Emily. By this point, Emily was feeling really tired and weak. Why weren't her friends helping her? Sonic and Tails were called to help Knuckles, the Echidna who had also had an accident, but this time much more serious than Emily's. He had actually fallen in to the river and was drifting away, far, far away until he got to the point where there was a waterfall. All Knuckles could think about was who could of pushed him in? Sonic went to see anyone near by whilst Tails drove to Cream's house to tell her he was really sorry. Tails was meant to help Knuckles; he was going to drop down the waterfall any minute now. When Tails got there, Cream was crying, she was sitting on her bed with something in her hand; Tails went over, what was it she was so upset about?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Don't leave…

Chapter 2: Don't leave…

Tails sat down beside her, he didn't get a chance to see what Cream was holding, as she hid it under her pillow.

Tails: What's wrong, Cream, darling?

Cream: (wiping her eyes and nose with a tissue.) It's nothing; really, I shouldn't be so upset, honestly.

Tails: Well, it must be if you're crying _this _much?!

Cream: I TOLD YOU, IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE, OK.

Tails: TELL ME BABE!

Cream: FOR THE LAST TIME, I SAID IT'S NOTHING, SO IT MEANS NOTHING.

Tails: WAT?

Cream: YOU HEARD NOW GET OUT…………GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT OUT OUT!!

Tails left the room and closed the door behind him. When he stepped out the front door, he burst into tears and walked down the road. Meanwhile, Cream cried herself to sleep.

Knuckles was saved by Espio who never even knew about his "accident". But he was passing by and saw him bang himself on a rock. Luckily he had a rope with him and helped him out. Knuckles had suffered a bad head injury, which was getting better though, thanks to Sonic.

Anyway, Cream was leaving Mobius for good. Yesterday, she was told by Dr Eggman that she was to leave Mobius forever as she was in debt. Accroding to Dr Eggman, she owed him 1,000,000 rings ever since they made this deal. The deal was that whoever won the championship at Sonics' house. (Which were three competitions- Collect as many rings as possible from each others houses, "go long" for something from Raccoon and the last one was that whoever saved the day when Cream dropped Cheese in the river.)

Dr Eggman won two and poor Cream one won. Whoever won the most out of the three was to pay the other competitor 1,000,000 coins. Sadly Cream lost and was now leaving. Cream apologized loads of times to Tails and Tails sad he would visit her every month and was pretty relieved as he thought she was pregnant!!


End file.
